Trick or Treat
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy, Andy and Sharon take his grandkids trick or treating then some Shandy smut at the end.


**A little Halloween fic with Shandy smut at the end.**

 **All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Sharon was getting ready in Andy's bedroom when he walked in on her, he was admiring her beauty as she was leaning over with her beautiful curved behind in that fitted black dress, she was Mistress of the Dark Elvira, with her long fitted black dress that hugged her womanly curves with her voluptuous creamy breast peeking out with her freckles you could map across her chest.

Sharon hummed in the mirror as she watched Andy admire her attire and her assets while she applied her red lipsticks on her lips. Andy groaned as she swayed her hips side to side. Making her grin and swaying her hips more just watch his hand travel to his ear and rub his lower earlobe with his mouth ajar, she found it adorable that she could rise his blood pressure with just a look or wearing nothing at all, it just the sway of her hips.

Her eyes traveling down his black suit with a red bow tie and his black shiny cap, with his hair gelled back and fake blood oozing off the corners of his mouth and his fangs sticking out, he was dressed as Count Dracula and damn he looked marvelous in that suit.

The music throughout the house changed, Sharon smiled at Andy through the mirror as his eyes connected with hers, his hand falling from his ear, as his controlled he blood pressure, walking seductively towards his lady while she turned around grinning at him. His arms going around her waist and stopped just high enough but not low enough to touch her butt, as her hands wrapped around his neck playing with the short silver strands of hair on his neck making him moan.

He pulled her body tightly to his as they swayed to the song filling their ears both humming the song to each other's, and getting lost in the moment.

•Let me escape in your arms

Baby I'm yours, baby I'm yours

Love don't come easy at all

I miss you so much, I miss you so much

Tell me, is this freedom, baby?

Chasing after danger, making my heart race, woah

Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide

Maybe on the dark side we could be together, be together

Maybe in a million miles, on a highway through the stars

Someday soon we'll be together•

Andy twirled her around and had her back against his chest, while Sharon pushed her butt into his groin, smirking as she heard him moan. Her hands glided up her body then traveled behind his head again as she sang to him in a sultry voice, making Andy weak in the knees.

•He was a dreamer at heart

Chasing the stars, chasing the stars

Wings spread to the sun

I miss you so much, I miss you so much

Tell me, is this freedom, baby?

Chasing after danger, making my heart break, woah

Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide

Maybe on the dark side we could be together, be together

Maybe in a million miles, on a highway through the stars

Someday soon we'll be together•

Andy hands were digging into her hips as she finished singing and spun her around and kissed her hard, as his hands buried in her thick auburn hair, she moaned greedily in his mouth as his tongue entered hers. Their tongues slowly but sexually danced as they swallowed each hums and moans. They rested their foreheads just smiling at each other, as her lipstick was all around his mouth along with hers.

"You're so beautiful, Sharon." His whispered on her lips.

Sharon hummed as she ran her nose along his. "I love you Andy."

He kissed her lips and squeezed her butt cheeks. "I love you too, Sharon."

She patted his chest and pulled away to check her reflection in the mirror, fixing her lipstick and reapplying she turned around and fixed his mouth, she pecked his lips then headed to the living room, the boys should be here soon.

Right as they arrived in the living there was a knock on the door. Sharon and Andy smiled at each other as they went to the front door and opened it to see two very excited boys going trick or treating with Grandpa Andy and Sharon tonight.

"Grandpa Andy and Sharon!" The boys screamed excitedly.

"Hello my little minions, are you guys ready to go trick or treating with us tonight?" Asked a smiling Andy.

The boys jumped up and down. "YES, YES! Can we go now Grandpa Andy and Sharon?" As they looked back and forth between them.

Andy and Sharon smiled as they watched the boys light up with excitement as they jumped up and down in their costumes. The oldest Chris was dressed as pirate while his little brother Greg dressed as Chase from Paw Patrol. Nicole hugged her kids and kissed their cheeks as she stood up and hugged and thanked her dad and Sharon for taking the kids trick or treating tonight.

"See you boys tonight, and listen to Grandpa Andy and Sharon, please."

"We will mom, love you and thank you for letting Grandpa Andy and Sharon take us out tonight." Said Chris, his words warming up Andy's heart and made him smile, while Sharon ran her hand along his back.

"You are welcome sweetheart, have a great time!" Said Nicole waving goodbye.

They watched Nicole drive away when Andy grabbed his keys and locked the front door. "Alright everyone you ready to collect some candy?"

"YES!" Shouted the boys, both Andy and Sharon smiled.

Sharon placed glue sticks around their wrist and joined hands with Andy as they walked behind the kids as they went from house to house in his neighborhood. Finally finishing his neighborhood they went into Andy's car and drove around to places that had the best Halloween decorations, the boys were amazed at all the decorations that scattered LA. Sharon held Andy's hand as they drove around smiling at one another as they heard the boys getting excited about seeing other costumes or a very decorated house.

They pulled in his daughters neighborhood as they trick or treated till they made it in to the front of her house knocking on the door.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet give me something good to eat, if you don't, my Grandpa will attest you!" Giggles the boys to their mom and dad.

Dean and Nicole laughed as the boys ran into the house after doing their skit. Sharon and Andy walked in afterwards giving them hugs.

"You just had to have then say that, didn't you dad?" Said Nicole with a grin.

"What? It was harmless fun, plus you have to admit it was funny." Andy shrugging his shoulders.

"It was funny." Laughed Dean, watching his wife roll her eyes at them along with Sharon.

They stayed and chit chatted for awhile and gave the boys kisses and hugs. After they were done they said their good nights to Nicole and Dean.

"Thank you two for taking the boys out tonight." Hugged Nicole.

"It was no problem, we had a wonderful time hanging out with the boys." Smiled Sharon.

"Well goodnight and thank you again."

"Goodnight Sweetheart, call me tomorrow, love you." As he kissed his daughters cheek.

"Night Dad, will do and I love you too." Hugging her dad one last time and then hugged Sharon again. "Drive safe, please."

"We will Honey." Said Sharon as she took Andy's car keys and opened the driver side door.

"Hey!" Yelled Andy, he glares at his daughter when they laughed at the scene in front of them. "Don't laugh you two, it's not funny."

Nicole and Dean laughed more, finally Nicole was able to talk. "Well at least I know you two will arrive home safely."

"Hey I'm a great driver!" As he opened the passenger door and sat down buckling his seatbelt.

Nicole rolled her eyes as Dean waved goodbye and headed inside, followed shortly by Nicole.

Sharon pulled in to Andy's garage, turning off the engine and headed out being joined with Andy as he took his keys, smiling at her then unlocked his door. As they entered his house both taking off their shoes, Sharon helped Andy take off his cape, then worked on undoing his tie, her hands slowly removing his ruby red suspenders off his shoulders.

Andy groaned as he watched the woman he loved dearly taking off his clothes, as her eyes dilated with want as she bit her lower lip as she started to unbutton his shirt and untucked it from his dress pants. Her hands moved to his belt and flew it across the room as her hands moved to the zipper and watched as his pants pooled at his feet. She admired his boxer briefs, silky red with black bats on them, the preset she got him the other day.

She watched him as he kicked his pants to the side, she grinned then ran her hands along his hairy chest, down and over the front of his silk briefs, touching his stiff erection, Andy growled thrusting his shaft in her hand and placed is hands on her hips.

She smiled and moved her lips to his left ear humming then whispering in his ear. "Mmmmm do you like that Andy?"

His fingers digging into her hips, trying to control himself. "Yes, damn Sharon, yes I like that a lot." He said breathlessly.

Sharon hummed again as she moved her lips over his in a searing hot kiss. His hands moved behind her back and up to the zipper slowly pulling it down till it stopped just above her butt. Moving his hands up along her sides as his thumb touched her sensitive breast, she moaned into his mouth. Andy smiled in their heated kiss and moved his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her straps down her arms then glided his hands down her side pushing her dress farther down till it pooled to the floor.

Sharon shivered as the cool air hit her warm skin, Andy picked her up and swallowed her squeal as he carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. He smiled down at her admiring her beautiful body clad in red lace with a tiny black bow between her breast. His hands around her face, his hazel eyes gazing into emerald green eyes both radiating how much they loved each other.

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her slowly, his tongue outlining her lips and she moans impatiently as he teases her with his mouth and tongue. Sharon pushed him away and breathlessly said.

"Stop teasing me Andy, not tonight."

Andy ran his index finger along her silky smooth skin, down her throat and between her breast and down along her navel where he drew a circle around her belly button grinning as the goosebumps started to form on her creamy flesh. His hand moved further south and between her legs and touched her sensitive folds that held the key to her endless orgasims.

He groaned as he felt how wet she was getting as he touched her through her laced panties, he inhaled her heavenly scent, taking her scent deeply into his throat and filled his lungs with her sexual scent making his members ache to be buried deep inside her heated heaven of desire, to be buried deep in place he holds dearly as she moans, shakes, and screams his name in ecstasy.

Sharon pulled his face to hers smiling as his eyes focused back on her, he smiled down at her and kissed her passionately. Both kissed greedily as his hands removed her bra then her panties, as Sharon removed his briefs, both naked, laying on top of each other, grinding their hips in swift lustful motions, both getting each other hot and bothered as they touched each other, with their hands roaming each other's bodies.

His mouth traveling down her neck nipping at her neck at the spot she loved as she moaned his named loudly in his bedroom. His mouth traveled down to her breast as his tongue circled around her erect nipple, she waited for his warm mouth to suck and nip at her nipples. She pushed his face in her chest as she got tired of waiting for what she wanted.

Andy smiled then processed to lick and suck at her awaiting nipple, she wanted his hot moist mouth around her nipples, she moaned loudly as his tongue swirled around her hard nipple. Letting go with a pop and licked to sucked on her other awaiting nipple, Sharon moaned as her one nipple grew harder as the cool air hit her freshly moist nipple, his warm mouth latching on to suck, lick, and twirl around her other nipple, driving her crazy.

"Oh Andy." She moaned as her hands dug into his hair.

He moved further down along the valley of her body dipping his tongue in her belly button eliciting a snort laugh from her. He grinned then traveled to the place he loved so dearly about her, spreading her legs apart and breathing in her heavenly scent as he buried his nose in her folds.

Sharon smiled as she felt his warm breath on her folds and loved that he enjoyed being down there, it's like nothing she has ever experienced before, him getting pleasure from pleasing her over and over again till she couldn't take the constant orgasims he gives her.

Andy spread her folds apart with his fingers and started licking her, slowly plunging the tip of his tongue deeper in her core. Nipping at her sensitive flesh then continued to lick and suck on her clit as she thrusted her hips in his face. Andy hummed when be buried his face between her legs suffocating himself her in heaven. He could tell she was getting close as her moans grew louder, while his growing erection was getting harder with each moan she made. He placed two fingers in her opening and thrusted in and out of her as he sucked and licked her clit. Her walls tighten around him as he thrusted his fingers in and out, his fingers covered in her heavenly juices.

Sharon closes her eyes and smiled, feeling her sweet release coming shortly, her legs shaking as her orgasims came out of nowhere, shaking violently and screamed his name as he continued to lap up her sweet nectar with his tongue.

When he was finished lapping up her juices, he placed kisses on her inner thighs and trailed his tongue up her sweaty body till he was nipping at her neck and then kissed her slowly, both moaning as she twirled her tongue around in his mouth basking in the taste of herself in their heated kiss.

"I want you Andy." She said breathlessly in his mouth.

Andy moaned then placed his hands on her thighs spreading her legs, as he took ahold of his shaft, rubbing his shaft along her glistening folds. Whispering in her ear seductively. "Damn Sharon, you are so wet. Tell me how you want me?"

She moved her hands along his back then cupped his face looking at him lovingly. "I want...I want you to bite me, whisper naughty words in my ear, while fucking me slowly."

He smiled as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, both swallowing each other moans as he slowly entered her warm moist heaven. She bit his bottom lip as he was fully sheathed in to her, slowly thrusting in and pulling all the way out then slowly pushing all the way in to her. Her nails digging in his back as they matches thrusts, him whispering in her ear.

"I want you to cum all over my dick Sharon, I want to hear you scream my name, to feel your whole entire body shiver as you orgasim."

Sharon moaned loudly, while Andy groaned as they continued to make love slowly as their hands joined together as he raised them above her head, their bodies sweaty, their breathing shallowed as they both were reaching their climax together.

He felt her walls squeezing around him tightly as her juices coated his shaft and oozing between her legs, making Andy growl as he knew she was getting very close. She brought her knees up to his waist, moaning loudly as he thrusted deeper in to her center. Andy's eyes closed trying not to lose control before Sharon does, biting her collarbone, making Sharon moan loudly.

"Oh Andy, God I'm so close, shit.." She said between breathing.

"Damn Sharon, you feel so good and you're so wet." He said in her neck.

His warmth breath adding to the fire that was burning in her gut, she was getting so close and Andy could feel it, smiling in her neck he pulled away a lucite watching her sweaty, lustfilled face about to explode.

"Sharon look at me when you come." As asked sweetly.

Sharon opened her eyes abscess looking up to Andy's chocolate brown eyes that she loved staring at, coming undone at just the sight of his eyes gazing in to hers with so much love. Her fingers tightened around his as she arched her back and her legs squeezed Andy's middle, while her entire body shook violently as she came.

"OHHHHH ANNNNNNNDDDYYYYYYY!" She screams in ecstasy as she rides through her orgasim.

Seconds before she came, her walls hugging him dearly as he thrusted slowly in to her moist cavern. Moaning as each time he entered her, he was hitting her g-spot. Her wall tightening around his engorged shaft, that was ready to explode at any given minute. Feeling and hearing her juices mixed between his sperm the growled loudly her name as he came a few seconds after her.

He collapsed on top of her, as her hands untangled from his and wrapped around his neck her fingers gliding over his sweaty skin. Andy hummed as her fingers drew designs on his sweaty back, while listen to her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Lifted his head a little placing small kisses on her breast and kissed her over her heart, looking in to lust filled eyes shining brightly back up at him, pulling his face down to hers in a lazy but passionate kiss.

Humming as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. "I love when we make love slowly, Andy."

His chin running across her breast, smiling down at her. "I love being with you, watching and hearing you moan and scream my name, it makes me happy to see happy, Sharon."

She glided her thumb along his swollen lips, smiling back up at him. "I love you Andy, you make me feel very special."

Lifting himself up and hovered over her flushed sweaty face, the back of his hand gently touching her cheek. "You are special to me Sharon, and I will never stop making you feel that way, never."

Sharon hummed and pulled him down for another kiss, pulling apart and looking in to his lovely eyes. "If I wasn't so spent, I would want to make love to you again."

"Oh we'll have all night for that Sharon, and tomorrow morning too, before I take you home tomorrow, until then you are all mine, mine, mine, oh did I mention all mine?" In a playful tone.

Sharon hummed as she raised an eyebrow. "Getting caveman on me already, huh Andy?" With a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can't help it, I've waited a long time to have you and I'm not sharing you, well only with our kids, and well our families and friends but no other man." As he moved some hair behind her ear. "You are mine, as I am yours."

Sharon filed them over her hands over his, holding them above his head. "So your claiming as yours?" With a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, is that alright?" He asked hesitantly.

Smirking she brought her lips down to his ghostly touching him. "I only have eyes for you, and my heart only wants you too, so we have ourself a deal."

Her lips slowly landed on his as he smiled at her words, he moaned opening his mouth and their tongues collided. Sharon pulled away looking down at him smirking her lips. Andy surprised her and flipped them back over, grinning as she squealed.

"I too only want you Sharon, my heart aches when you're not around, my ears buzz when I hear your voice, my body twitches when you're near me and my flesh tingles when you touch me, my soul burns to feel your naked flesh against mine. God Sharon, I love you madly."

"You make my heart flutter when you look at me with so much love and want, my flesh burns when you are near me, my skins to tingles when you touch me and my soul hurts when your away. I love you too Andy."

Both sitting up with her legs straddling his, he pulls her to him kissing her deeply, their arms around their bodies and in their hair. If they could, they would stay in this place forever, but for now just sharing this special moment alone was all they needed.

The End


End file.
